


The Hoodie Thief

by heros_wings



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "So you're the bitch who stole my [article of clothing] from the laundry room."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hoodie Thief

Yoochun had a lot of hoodies.

But there was one — it was old, tattered, two-sizes-too-big, with grey and black stripes. He'd had it since high school. He'd probably be buried in it. And when he collected his clothes from the dorm laundry room, it was gone.

It wasn't the first time something of his went missing.

Since the first week of the semester, various articles of clothing disappeared from his laundry. After two months, he still had no idea who was doing it.

The weirdest part: whenever he did laundry, he found the previously stolen shirt, jeans, hoodie, or whatever went missing the week before, folded neatly on top of his dryer. And then Yoochun would find something else missing in its place.

He tried staying in the laundry room to watch for the thief. But he fell asleep. Every time.

So he resorted to staring suspiciously at everyone on campus, hoping to find someone wearing his stolen clothes.

When _that_ failed, he just gave up.

But this was his hoodie. His _favorite_ hoodie, with a broken zipper and sleeves that had so many holes, he probably should learn how to sew before it became a vest.

Besides, this was fucked up.

Who just went around stealing people's laundry?

"It's not a stalker," Junsu said with a contemplative nod. He was splayed in the middle of their floor in his soccer uniform, having collapsed there an hour ago after an apparently grueling practice. "Stalkers call or send letters to let you know you're being stalked."

Yoochun stared at him.

"I bet it's gremlins."

A pile of freshly laundered clothes was dumped on his face in response.

 

The next week, armed with coffee and his laptop that had episodes of the latest anime he was hooked on, Yoochun planted himself on the couch and waited.

His laundry was nearly finished, and still, no one came.

Then Kim Jaejoong walked in.

They hardly spoke, but Yoochun knew he lived one floor below him. Yoochun also may-or-may-not have been slightly infatuated with him. Though their paths rarely crossed, when they did, Yoochun usually forgot whatever train of thought he'd been on, or ran into the nearest wall. Once he did both.

A hand waved in front of his face. When he came back to his senses, Jaejoong's face was hovering over his laptop, a smile spread across his lips.

Yoochun's mouth went dry.

Jaejoong was wearing a hoodie.

 _His_ hoodie.

The one with black and grey stripes that was literally falling apart at the seams.

One of the sleeves had slipped down, exposing a black tank top underneath and a pale shoulder.

Jaejoong's smile turned into a smirk when he noticed Yoochun staring.

"You're Park Yoochun, right?"

Swallowing, Yoochun nodded. When he imagined catching his laundry thief, he had expected something other than...this. An indignant accusation. An angry rant. Something.

Not...this...

His stomach tightening, heart racing, fingers twitching with the urge to slip the other sleeve down to expose the other shoulder...

"T-that's..." he took a shuddering breath, trying to remember that stealing people's clothes out of the dryer was wrong, and just fucking _weird._

He couldn't do any of that.

"...my favorite hoodie..." he ended lamely.

Jaejoong tilted his head, still smiling, looking deceptively innocent.

"Want to take it off me?"


End file.
